victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratrina
Ratrina is the tri-pairing between Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, and Trina Vega (R'/obbie, C/'at and T/'rina'). It can also be called Cabbrina (Ca/t, Ro/'bb'/ie, and T/'rina'), Catribbie (Ca/t, Tri/na, and Ro/'bbie'), or Carobina (Ca/t, Rob/bie, and Tr/'ina'). Cat and Trina have shown to be good friends (Tori the Zombie, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher), Robbie and Trina are on good terms (The Wood, A Christmas Tori) and Cat and Robbie have been shown to be good friends and possible crushes (Prom Wrecker, The Breakfast Bunch, Tori and Jade's Play Date, The Blonde Squad, One Thousand Berry Balls). For the individual pairings, see Cabbie, Tribbie, and Catrina. Trivia *Robbie kissed both of them and showed signs of attraction in Stage Fighting *Although Cat and Trina have similar interests (singing, acting, dancing, boys, fashion, makeup) and similar styles (long hair, high heels, short shorts, short skirts and dresses, low cut tops, bright colors), their personalities are completely different. Ideally, Robbie could have the best of both worlds if he dated both, and the girls could each have the boy they like as a boyfriend as well as a girlfriend who shares their interests. Ratrina Moments Season 1 'Stage Fighting' *Robbie was talking to Cat about his feelings for Trina. *Cat got mad that Robbie couldn't stop talking about Trina, so she kissed him to show him the kiss with Trina meant nothing. *Robbie kissed BOTH Trina and Cat. *Robbie has a crush on Trina in the beginning and then switches to Cat. 'Tori the Zombie' *They dance backstage during Tori and Beck's performance of Finally Falling. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *The three dance together during Ke$ha's performance. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Both Trina and Cat (with others) go to visit Robbie in the hospital. ''' Locked Up! *Robbie was in the girls' bed, lying in between Cat and Trina. *Robbie extended his arms in front of both girls when the Yerbanian police rushed in, protecting both of them. *Trina and Cat both were holding Robbie when the Bell Man tried to take Robbie with him to jail. *After the "Bell Man" was capture It appear that Robbie and Trina legs was touching while Cat was looking worried. Who Did it to Trina? *Both Cat and Robbie were shocked when Trina got hurt, showing they both care for her. *In Robbie's flashback, Cat and Trina were fighting (or arguing) for Robbie. *It is possible that Robbie has a crush on both Cat and Trina, as in his flashback he suggested that he'd date them both as opposed to choosing one over the other. *In the flashback, Cat gets jealous when Trina flirts with Robbie. *Robbie in the flashback seems to love both Trina and Cat. Season 3 Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Cat and Robbie go to Trina's house to sing her a song, telling her that her date cancelled. *Cat and Robbie try to tell Trina the bad news in a positive way, showing that they care about her. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse 'Brain Squeezers''' Fanfictions *love by bubblegum days Gallery Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho2 250.gif Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho1 250.gif Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho3 250.gif Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho4 250.gif Tumblr lj3k1vSqOB1qixryio1 500.gif|gif Castrina.jpg CabbieTribbieKiss.jpg Aw.jpg tumblr_m0e1vayOcD1qbn3f4o1_r1_250.gif|Cute tumblr_m0e1vayOcD1qbn3f4o2_r1_250.gif Ratrina.jpg IMG 2130.PNG Robbie'sflashback 09.png Robbie'sflashback 08.png Robbie'sflashback 07.png Robbie'sflashback 05.png Robbie'sflashback 04.png Robbie'sflashback 03.png TOCS42.png#filelinks Ww347.jpg Ww346.jpg Ww345.jpg Ww344.jpg Ww343.jpg Ww333.jpg Ww331.jpg Ww328.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing